Cain
' Proflie' Name: Cain Ryusei Age: 24 Race: Suli Class: Samurai (Saint Sword) Parents: Lady Megumi Ryusei (Mother), Sir Basel Saleh (Father) Sensei: Head Priestess Yoko of Lady Shizuru (foster mother) Relations: Masaru/Kokusho (Friend/Rival), Princess Sakura (Friend/Childhood Crush), Lord Tsubasa Ryusei (Great Uncle) History Cain's father was a Malik Efreeti who traveled as a Cavalier from the west with a group of follow adventurers who wanted to seek their fortune in the east. Finding the art of bushido similar in many ways that of the code of chivalry, Sir Basel decided that to study the arts of the Samurai, particularly in the way of the Saint Sword and combining his own natural gifts of fire to his swordsmanship. During their travels in the east, Sir Basel and his group found themselves caught up in what was known as the "Return of the Eternal Emperor" where they managed to help defeat the current reincarnation that wished to rebuild the Lung Wa Empire and reinstate it's destructive and cruel tendancies. During this adventure, Basel had discovered a legendary blade known as ''Mien ''which he still keeps with him at all times, apparently amplifying his own fire abilities whenever he struck an opponent. Retiring from adventuring, Basel had decided upon taking up the offer of becoming a personal body guard for a minor lord's daughter and who would soon be Cain's mother: Lady Megumi Ryusei. The attraction was subtle at first, nothing more than a physical interest alone. However as time went on, Megumi had asked for Basel to tell her the tales of his travels and Basel had found himself more than willing to tell every detail of his travels to his charge. In exchange, Megumi explained in depth the various religions of Tian Xian and converted him the faith of Lady Shizuru, patron of Samurais. Megumi's father had always planned that his daughter become a concubine of the new Jade Regeant as a way to boost their families standing in court. Basel, insulted that his love would be used as nothing more than a political tool, demanded for Lady Megumi's hand in marriage. Lord Ryusei however was in no mood to hand over his daughter to what he called "a foreigner posing himself as a samurai" and discharged Basel from his service. Insulted and enraged, Basel sent word to his old adventuring comrades for help and besieged Lord Ryusei's home, taking Megumi after slaying her father in one on one combat. Departing for the mountains, Basel and Megumi found a home among fellow followers of Lady Shizuru in one of the "lost" Monastaries of Shizuru. Megumi soon gave birth to Cain, however instead of taking his father's last name, Basel and Megumi agreed that instead he would be given Megumi's family name so that Cain can be guaranteed a family fortune. However shortly after Cain's birth, Lady Megumi died despite the clerics of Shizuru's best efforts to keep her healthy. The head priestess of Shizuru took pity on the young child and offered to raise it as her own for Basel who had found himself heartbroken at the loss of his love and was given word that his own holdings on the Plane of Fire were being taken. Deciding that when Cain was older, Basel would return to take his son back to the Plane of Fire if he so desired. When Cain had reached the age of eighteen, he was sent for by his Great Uncle; Lord Tsubasa Rysusei who wanted to meet the child of his favorite and only neice. Lord Tsubasa was surprised to see that Cain took more after his genie father than his native mother and while he felt a kinship to the boy, he still believed that the honor of his family name would be best intact if Cain returned to the monastery and continue his studies to become a priest of Shizuru or a samurai in service of a lord. On Cain's return though, he had found that the high priestess/foster mother was slain in comat by his own friend: Masaru, who had turned from the teachings of Shizuru for that of the Black Daimyo and had called himself Kokusho. After a hard fight, Kokusho had chosen to run wounded while Cain stayed to help lay the priestess to rest. Now with the promise of bringing justice to what was once someone he considered his own brother, Cain has found his travels lead him to Sylvus. Accomplishments -Member of the Blue Rose -Helped foil an invasion force -Slayed an undead gorilla -Helped free the Giant Tribe and convince them to form good relations with Sylvus -Helped retrieve the Perfect Scroll of the Merging Spell